Challenge
by KuroTails
Summary: Fang was never one to back down from a challenge. PWP


**What's this? Another lemon? Yes, yes it is.** **If you noticed, Lightning is one of my favorite characters. Sadly none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>Fang was never one to back down from a challenge; especially if that challenge was a stubborn, hot, pink-headed soldier. Lightning was ahead of the others, looking for a place where they could camp for the night.<p>

The group of five trekked on, until Lightning came back and led them to a clearing where they would rest. It was a good spot and there weren't any monsters around that they would have to fight. Sazh and Snow collected some firewood and piled it in the center of the camp. Lightning used a small fire spell and got a fire going. After they had all eaten something, Snow immediately went to sleep and the others soon followed. Well, everyone except Fang and Lightning. The soldier never slept, or it seemed like it. The pink-head usually spent her nights patrolling around the camp to make sure that no monsters or enemies were nearby, and then slept for about four hours. Fang watched as Lightning disappeared into the darkness and followed after her.

Lightning was leaning against a rock, looking around for any signs of danger. She heard something coming and pulled out her gunblade, ready to shoot at it. Then Fang popped out and saw the weapon pointed between her eyes.

"This how you always greet your friends?" The warrior smirked.

"No, and you're not my friend." Lightning put her gunblade back in its holster.

"Aww, you need to loosen up some, Sunshine." The nickname irked Lightning and Fang knew it. The knowledge made the Pulsian smirk wider.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could ask the same about you." Lightning didn't have an answer and merely turned her back on Fang, which wasn't a very good idea. The warrior took that chance to pin the soldier against the rock. Of course, this made Lightning freak out and she struggled.

"What are you doing?" The pink-head couldn't break out of Fang's grip. She was the faster between the two of them, but the brunette was far stronger.

"Something we both want." Then she kissed the soldier. Lightning eyes were wide, but soon she found herself kissing back. Her body was a lot more honest than she was. Fang's hand went under her shorts and she chuckled.

"This hot already? My, my Sunshine, you really did want this." Lightning glared at Fang. The soldier was not used to being dominated so easily, so she fought back. She kissed the warrior hard and bit her lip. Fang was surprised, but quickly gained the upper hand; the Pulsian hunter never let herself turn into the prey.

"Sorry, but we're doing this my way."

"Don't expect me to go along with it so easily." This made Fang chuckle.

"I was hoping you'd say that. It's no fun if there's no challenge." She bit Lightning's neck and the soldier felt canines that gave Fang her name. The pink-haired woman tugged at Fang's hair and tried taking off her sari. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two were naked and now on the ground.

Fang grazed her teeth over the soldier's breasts and then bit each one; the hunter liked to bite her prey a lot. This made Lightning cry out and she scratched at Fang's back. Then the soldier swore she heard a _growl _come from Fang and she shivered. The brunette smirked and continued to bite her way down until she got to her destination. The pink-head had her hands in Fang's hair, waiting for what would come next. Oh so slowly, the warrior licked her clit and sucked on it, making her arch her back. Lightning wanted more, but was too proud to ask for it. Fang knew this and had a plan to break her pride. The soldier felt something warm inside her and she moaned, recognizing it as Fang's tongue. She was so close, but then Fang stopped and leaned back.

"Well, that was fun. I guess I'm gonna go hit the sack." She started to pick up her clothes.

"W-wait! You can't just leave me here like this!" The brunette chuckled.

"If you ask for it nicely, maybe I'll help you out." Lightning blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Fang smirked.

"I said, screw me!"

"With pleasure." The hunter went back to devouring her prey with much more force and soon Lightning got her release. Fang licked up every last drop; it was a very addicting taste. Suddenly, the soldier switched their positions, so now she was on top.

"My turn." Before the hunter could protest or resist, Lightning had already kissed her and was massaging her breasts. Fang moaned and decided it wasn't that bad being the prey.

"When did you start liking me?" Lightning asked, curious. Fang thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I guess after you slapped me when we were heading to Hope's place."

"So you're a masochist?" This made the brunette laugh and shake her head.

"No, after that moment I saw that as a challenge and I never back down from those." Lightning scoffed and sat up.

"I'm just a one night stand, then?"

"No, you're not. You're more than that to me. You're mine now and I'm yours." Fang kissed her lover gently and smiled. "Don't forget that."

It would be past noon the next day before the pair came back to the camp. Any questions the others had withered away at Lightning's gaze, which could stop a charging behemoth in its tracks. Fang just had a grin in her face and when Vanille asked her about it she simply answered, "I conquered my challenge." This only left the girl even more confused, but she didn't bother asking about it. It probably meant that Fang got what she wanted.


End file.
